CCS Christmas Bash
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: Chap. 4 up!Yeah, i know, christmas is a long way from here but hey. What happens when Tomoyo makes plans for a Xmas party? Well, you just have to R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Card Captor Sakura fanfic by Haru Glory

Disclaimer:

CCS does not belong to me, but like I said in all the fics that I have written, what I have written is copyrighted to me. No one may use/post it without my permission. Please ask first before you post this on your CCS fansite, that is all I ask. Thank you!

Christmas Bash

Chapter 1: The Visit

Night had once again fallen on the Kinimoto Residence. The whole house was quiet, no sound could be heard except for Toya's constant snoring and Kero-chan's constant muttering about pudding. Everyone was asleep, save fifteen-year-old Sakura Kinimoto.

It was almost a week before Christmas which explains the snow that was constantly falling outside. Sakura was deep in her thoughts as she watches a certain snowflake fall down until it was out of her sight.

Sakura sighed deeply, as she remembers her best friend's visit just several hours before.

"Sakura," Tomoyo had said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Sakura asked, surprised to hear something like that from Tomoyo Daidoji, "This has nothing to do with all the new costumes you had made, has it?"

At this Tomoyo giggled, remembering that Sakura was beginning to grow tired of wearing costumes during their so-called adventures around the city.

Although all the clow cards have been found and kept safe by their new master, Sakura, as well as turned into Sakura Cards, there had still been weird phenomenon occurring all over the city. And Sakura had to occasionally get up and fight once more.

"No." Tomoyo finally replied, "Not this time, Sakura."

"Oh?" Sakura replied surprised, "What is it then?"

"It's almost Christmas." Tomoyo said.

Sakuya stared at her blankly, "Yeah-I've also noticed that."

Her best friend could not help but giggle at Sakura's sudden reply, "I was wondering if you and your family have any plans on going somewhere this Christmas." Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think so...why?" The Cardcaptor replied.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Tomoyo suddenly getting excited.

"Why?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm planning a Christmas party for all our friends." Tomoyo told her confused friend, "And I need help with it."

"A Christmas party?!" A small voice squeaked and suddenly something yellow flashed by towards Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura hissed, "I told you to wait upstairs, we'll be in big trouble if dad or Toya sees you."

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I've checked and they're not inside the house.Besides, I think your brother already knows about me." Kero-chan said, then he faced Tomoyo and asked, "A Christmas party? Will there be a lot of sweets like pudding, cake, and ice cream?"

Tomoyo giggled again seeing the excited look on Kero-chan's face, "If Sakura will help me prepare then there would be a lot more sweets than that."

"REALLY!?" Kero-chan exclaimed, "Come on Sakura, go on and help her!"

Sakura looked from Kero-chan to her best friend and she was smiling, "I don't have a choice do I, after all the help Tomoyo had given me, it's the least I can do."

Back at the present time, in her room, Sakura sighed again.

"It figures she'd ask my help for this one." Sakura muttered to herself, "But why do I have to be the one to write the invite?"

Sakura sighed again, then she looked over at her wall clock and was shock to see that it was waaayyy, waaaayyy passed her bed time. She then hurried and closed of the light while leaving her night lamp on. Before she fell asleep, she looked over to her desk and saw the piece of paper that Tomoyo had given her with the names of the people who they were going to ask to come and the last thought that Sakura had before drifting off into her peaceful slumber was: "At least I'll see _him_ again."

To be continued...

A/N:

Now there, the first chapter is up. I know what you all are thinking about. It's not even the Christmas season yet so why the fic about it? Well, I have made this fic way, way back since I first began to write Hope of Darkness, and I just didn't had the time back then to post it, but now that HoP is finished, I think I'll be posting this story constantly until it is finished. This is my first CCS fanfic too. So I hope you liked the first chappy. With that said, all I have left to say is: PLEASE REVIEW and SUPPORT MY FANFIC. Thanks!

So what's in stored in the next chapter?

Sakura had finally finished writtimg the invite for her friends and Tomoyo had also finished buying all the things that they might need. When Tomoya suddenly bumps into a friend, who is this friend? Well you'll find out on Christmas Bash, Chapter 2: Meetings. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by Haru Glory

Disclaimer:

Read the previous chapter.

Christmas Bash

Chapter 2: Meetings

The next morning, Sakura did not waste any more time and she locked herself in her room with Kero-chan and began writing the invites on her PC.

"Kero-chan," Sakura said, "Don't you think this list is a bit too long?"

Kero-chan then flew towards the paper that Sakura was reading where the names of those who Tomoyo decided to invite was written.

"I don't think so, Sakura." The flying guardian replied, "Master Eriol's coming?"

"Yes." Sakura replied remembering the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the original owner and creator of the Clow Cards.

"Not to mention that brat is also coming with his cousin." Kero-chan said as he saw Shaoran's and Meiling's name on it.

Sakura frowned at her guardian, "Shaoran-kun's not a brat, and Meiling has also changed since the first time we met her, Kero-chan."

"Maybe, but I still don't like them." The little flying creature said as he returned into playing video games still not minding Sakura's frown.

Meanwhile, As Sakura and Kero-chan were busy doing their own things, Tomoyo had begun visiting one mall to the other, buying all the ingredients that they would need for the foods as well as other stuff that they might be needing.

After several hours of walking from one store to another, Tomoyo finally sat on a nearby bench to rest.

As she did she began to think...

"I feel like I forgot to mention something important to Sakura." Tomoyo began to think.

As she was thinking her eyes fell upon the nearby jewelry store and she began to think some more.

"I wonder what Sakura would want as a present...?" Tomoyo thought, Just then her eyes lit up remembering something, "That's right! I forgot to tell Sakura about the gifts thing!"

With that, Tomoyo instantly pulled from her purse the phone that they have been using in case of an emergency.

After several rings, Sakura finally answered the phone.

"Hello, Tomoyo?" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, have you began making the invitations?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just in drafts, why?" Sakura asked confused.

"I forgot to mention something that you had to put in the invites." Tomoyo said.

"What?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Each one should bring a gift, it doesn't matter to whom as long as they bring a present to give someone." Tomoyo explained.

"A gift?" Sakura asked again, "Is that all?"

"Yes." Tomoyo replied, "Oh, and you better send those this afternoon, or al lot of people won't be able to come."

Before Sakura could react, Tomoyo hanged up.

"This Afternoon!?" Sakura exclaimed shock making Kero-chan's head turn wondering.

"What's wrong?" Kero-chan asked.

Sakura told her little friend what Tomoyo was asking her to do.

"Man, that is a bummer." Kero-chan said, "Well, good luck making it pass the deadline."

Sakura then had an idea. She then went towards Kero-chan who was still busy pounding the video game's controller. She then picked Kero-chan up by his tail.

"I think I have a way to make things go faster, Kero-chan...and I'll need your help for it." Sakura said as she carried Kero-chan towards her desk.

When she placed Kero-chan down, she then gave him the instruction to arrange the invites that she will be finished printing in a way that she could easily send it all off. Kero-chan had no choice, he was once again lured by Sakura by the use of pudding.

"Man, I have to stop being so addicted to pudding." Kero-chan thought as she began to arrange the invites that were being printed, "...Or else it would cause me a whole lot of trouble."

Afternoon finally came, and thanks to the combined effort of Sakura and Kero-chan, they managed to finish all the invites and were already delivering them to their owners' respective mail boxes.

"Sakura, do we really have to do this now?" Kero-chan asked shivering in the cold frosty afternoon.

"Well, you could always back out, Kero-chan." Sakura replied, "But once you do, you'll never get your hands on that pudding on the refrigerator."

"You are so unfair!" Kero-chan said as he tried to make himself comfortable on top of Sakura's hat. "But I'll do ANYTHING for my dear, sweet pudding!"

At this Sakura could not help but laugh. Then after several more hours, only three invites remained to be delivered: Eriol's, Meiling's and Shaoran's.

"And how are we suppose to send this invites to them?" Kero-chan asked, "The last I've heard of Master Eriol was that he was in Europe, and as for the br...I mean, Shaoran and Meiling, they're still in China, right?"

"I think we can send them off if I used the fly card." Sakura said.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kero asked, "Do you have any idea how far Europe and China are from Japan?"

"And what do you suggest then?" Sakura asked.

"Have you ever heard of E-Mail?" Kero-chan asked.

"E-Mail?" Sakura asked, "Oh right! I've totally forgotten about that!"

"Man." Kero-chan said, "Let's hurry off back home."

"Right!" Replied Sakura as she dashed back towards her house.

When she got back home, Sakura immediately dashed towards her room, opened her PC and scrambled to her drawer and pulled out a piece of paper where Eriol's, Meiling's and Shaoran's E-Mail addresses were at.

After finding the paper, Sakura immediately wrote down the invite and sent it at once to her friends. As she saw that her mail was sent, she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Finally..." Sakura said.

"YES!" Exclaimed the little creature, "FINALLY THE PUDDING!!!"

At this Sakura laughed, she then went downstairs to get the pudding for Kero-chan, when she finally handed Kero-chan's reward for helping, she began to head towards her bed to take a little nap to rest.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo had also finished her shopping spree. With all the things she bought raging from cake ingredients, pudding, ice cream, clothes, streamers, balloons, and the gift for her friends, she began to head home. Just as she was about to climb up to her limousine, someone called for her from behind.

When Tomoyo turned around she was surprised to see the one person whom she did not expect to see at that time, "LI!!"

"Hey." Shaoran greeted, "What with all those things?"

"Oh, it's for the party." Tomoyo replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Party?" Shaoran asked, "Well, I thought I would visit my friends here in Japan. Meiling is also with me back at our old house."

"Meiling's also here?" Tomoyo asked, "Perfect timing."

"So what about this party?" Shaoran asked.

"Oh, didn't you got an invite from Sakura?" Tomoyo asked before remembering that Sakura was probably at a dilemma on how to send Li and Meiling their invites as well as Eriol's.

"Invite from Sakura-chan?" Shaoran asked, "Not yet. But how is she supposed to send it to us if she doesn't know that we're back in Japan?"

"Well then, why don't you go visit her then?" Tomoyo asked placing all her stuff on the limo, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, she'll also be able to explain everything."

Before Shaoran could reply to Tomoyo's suggestion, Tomoyo had already climbed up to her ride and was well on her way back to their mansion.

"Trust her to do something like that." Shaoran thought, "Well, I guess I have no choice now."

With that Li Shaoran began to head towards Sakura's house with Sakura not knowing that he was in fact back.

It was almost five in the afternoon when Sakura heard Toya knock on her door.

"Hey, Sakura-someone's here to see you." Toya called, "Hey! You awake?!"

"Hmmm?" Sakura stretched her hands and began to rub her eyes before opening the door, "Who?"

"The brat." Toyo merely replied before locking himself up in his room.

Toyo has never really been fond of Shaoran, maybe because of the fact that he had been Sakura's rival for the Clow Cards back then or maybe because Toya had been protecting his sister and is jealous of how close Sakura and Shaoran turned up to be over the course of their adventures. But whatever the reason was, Toya really disliked the boy.

"Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked confused, "What's he doing back here...and so early too."

Sakura then realizing that she was standing there for over a minute know, quickly closed her door and began to change into a suitable outfit to meet up with a special friend that she had not seen in about two years. After changing and quickly brushing her hair, Sakura rushed towards their living room where she met up with Shaoran.

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed forward and gave Shaoran a hug making him blush.

"N-n-nice to s-see you t-t-too." Shaoran stammered surprised at Sakura's sudden greeting.

"What are you doing back here?" Sakura asked after letting Shaoran breathe, "not that I mind, though."

"Well, Mei Li and I decided to stay in Japan for a while." Shaoran replied regaining his cool composure, then he began to head towards the sofa and sat down.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." Sakura said following Shaoran to the sofa to sit.

"I met Daidoji-san on the mall along the way." Shaoran told her, "She said something about a party and an invite...she told me to go see you too."

"Really, Tomoyo can act so sudden." Sakura thought, then she faced Shaoran, "Well I did send you an invite over to your E-mail add. to tell you of the party."

"Party? What for?" Shaoran asked forgetting that Christmas was well on its way.

"For Christmas of course!" Sakura said, then she stood up and said, "Wait here a moment, I'll give you the written invitation."

And Sakura dashed towards her room to get Shaoran and Meiling's invitation. While Sakura was busy getting the invite, Shaoran began to look around the room.

"It hasn't changed at all, since the last time I was here." He thought, "It's good to be back."

Several seconds later, Sakura came rushing back down towards the living room carrying two sheets of paper which was neatly folded. When she replaced herself beside Shaoran, she then gave the invitation to him.

Shaoran then immediately read the invite. After several minutes, Shaoran pocketed the invitations that Sakura gave him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked confused.

"No-nothing." Shaoran replied seeing the concerned look on his friend's face.

"You can't lie to me, Shaoran-kun." Sakura said waving a finger, "I know there's something wrong."

"Eh...?" Shaoran replied, "Well...It's just that...I...uh...was wondering who else was invited...Tomoyo told me that Eriol was invited as well, apart from me and Meiling."

"That's it?" Sakura asked surprised that it was what was worrying him, "Well...let's see...there's Miss Megumi, my brother, Yukito-kun...and uh...our classmates from before...and some other people we met along the way."

"Toya's going to be there?!" Shaoran asked with a tone of worry and dislike in his voice.

"What's wrong with him being there?" Sakura asked.

"No offense, Sakura-chan," Shoaran began, "But I have a feeling that your brother hates me so much all he needs to do is strangle me."

At this Sakura giggled, "Can't say I haven't noticed...but don't worry about it, what could possibly go wrong?"

At this Shaoran's mood began to lighten, "Yeah...maybe you're right."

Shaoran then looked at his watch and was surprised that it was already six thirty. So he stood up and with Sakura began to head towards the door.

"Guess, I'll be going." Shaoran said.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Shaoran-kun." Sakura said as she escorted Shaoran to the door.

"Right." Shaoran replied, "Good night then, Sakura-chan."

And with that Shaoran gave Sakura a quick peck on the cheek before heading off back towards his own house where Meiling was waiting for him.

To be continued...

A/N:

And the second chappy is finished. What can you say? Please review and let me know.

With that said, here's the summary for the next chapter...

Next time on Christmas Bash, With Shaoran and Meiling's help, the group began to decorate the hall at Tomoyo's mansion that they were going to use for the party. With only a day and a half left before the big party...what's going to happen? More specifically, between Shaoran and Sakura? Well, all you have to do is read the third chapter of Christmas Bash, entitled: Preparations and find out. 'til next time, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by Haru Glory

Disclaimer:

Read the previous chapter.

Christmas Bash

Chapter 3: Preparations

Sakura woke up very early the next day. She was both happy and excited for she remembered that Shaoran was back and was staying for a long while. Not only that but the night before, after Shaoran had left, Tomoyo called to let her know that they will be working with Shaoran and Meiling on the hall that they will be using.

"You better come here early, Sakura." She remembered Tomoyo telling her, "We need to start preparations for the room early, with only less than forty eight hours left."

"Calm down, Tomoyo." She remembered replying, "Don't worry, we'll make it just on time to make this the best party of the year!"

It was a good feeling, encouraging Tomoyo like that. It was also a rare occasion that Tomoyo was worrying about some party.

"But then," Sakura thought as she began to take a shower, "I would have been worried too, if this was my party."

Kero-chan was still sleeping though, dreaming about all the stuff that he could eat if he was the 'king of the world'...that has always been what Kero-chan would dream about for as long as Sakura could remember.

Several minutes in the shower and Sakura was already cleaned up, She then went to her closet and pulled out her light yellow shirt with a brown colored ribbon on its collar and a pair of jeans. Quickly she dressed herself up and soon after combed her hair.

When she had finished preparing herself, she went over to where Kero-chan slept and waked him up.

"Kero-chan." Sakura said, "Wake up."

"My muffins...don't go..." Kero-chan muttered in his sleep.

At this, Sakura decided to shake Kero-chan a little bit harder causing the yellow stuff toy-like creature to bolt right out of bed screaming something about Sakura stealing his muffins.

"Oh, come on, Kero-chan!" Sakura said trying to put some sense into the flying creature, "Snap out of it!"

After she had managed to bring Kero-chan back into his senses. Sakura made her way towards the dining room where she was greeted by her father.

"Good morning, honey." Mr. Kinimoto greeted, "had a nice sleep?"

Sakura nodded as she took her seat beside her brother, "I'm going over to Tomoyo's house, dad, we're going to get the place ready for the party tomorrow night."

"What about your chores?" Toya asked her as he munched his way passed some bread.

At this Sakura's eyes began to plead to Toya.

"You're not going to fool me with that act of yours again, Sakura." Toya told his little sister.

"Come on, Toya!" Sakura pleaded, "Just do my chores until I come back from Tomoyo's house, then I'll do your chores for a week."

At this Toya raised his eyebrows, "A week?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'd say it's a fair bargain, son." Mr. Kinimoto said, "Besides didn't you say you had nothing to do today and that you were going off with Yukito somewhere next week?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Toya replied, "Okay then squirt, you've got yourself a deal."

After eating her breakfast, with Kero-chan closely hidden on her backpack, the two made their way towards Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo was happy to see her early as she made her way towards the hall.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted, "Thanks for coming over so early."

"Don't mention it." Sakura replied as she eyed the room.

And as if reading her bestfriend's mind, Tomoyo told her, "Li and Meiling are not here yet. But they said over yesterday by the phone that they'll be glad to help."

"R-right." Sakura replied with a smile, "Then shall we begin the decorations?"

"Sure." Tomoyo replied as she went over to the next room and began to drag a huge box. Seeing the shocked and confused look on Sakura's face, Tomoyo explained to her what was inside the box, "Everything we need to make this room partyish is all in here."

"Y-yeah." Sakura replied as she helped Tomoyo drag the box into the room.

"While Meiling and Li are not here yet, I'll be helping you with the decorations." Tomoyo told her once the box was in the middle of the room.

"And what will you be doing once they arrive?" Sakura asked.

"Baking the cake and cooking the food for tomorrow night of course." Tomoyo replied smiling.

With that said, the two began to work on the room. It was a good thing that Sakura brought her magical key and a couple of her cards for with it she used the fly card to place the streamers and balloons as well as other paraphernalia on the hard to reach places. An hour had passed since Sakura arrived when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Of course, being in a mansion, it also means that Tomoyo's family had a lot of servants. So it was only natural that it was the butler who answered the door. When the butler returned, he was already with Shaoran and Meiling.

"Hey Kinimoto-san, Daidoji-san!" Meiling greeted, "It's nice to see you guys again."

"Same here!" Sakura replied as she flied back down and landed on her feet.

"Sorry for being late." Shaoran apologized, "It was all Meiling's fault."

"Is not!" Meiling argued back.

"It is, if you hadn't took so much time in deciding what you were going to wear, we would have been here an hour ago." Shaoran said.

"It's okay really." Tomoyo broke out the argument, "Sakura had just arrived a couple of...uh...minutes ago. Right, Sakura?"

"R-right." Sakura lied.

"Well then," Shoaran said rubbing his palms together, "let's get started."

At this Tomoyo began to walk towards the kitchen, the others of course noticed this.

"Hey Daidoji-san, where are you going?" Shoaran asked.

"Yeah, aren't you going to help us out?" Meiling added.

"I'll just be in the kitchen baking the Christmas cake for tomorrow night." Tomoyo replied as she continued to make her way towards the kitchen.

"You're going to back a cake?" Meiling asked getting excited, "Let me help!"

"Sure!" Tomoyo replied.

And with that Meiling went with Tomoyo and left Shoaran and Sakura to deal with the room by themselves. Kero-chan of course, upon hearing the word 'cake' followed Tomoyo and Meiling at once.

"That's something you won't get to see everyday." Shaoran said making Sakura giggle.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, "well, let's get this room ready for the big party."

"Right." Replied Shaoran as he went by the box and pulled out the base of what seems like a large detachable Christmas tree. "Now where can we put this?"

Shaoran then began to look at the room. There was a fireplace at the far end of it with a large space at it's side. Upon seeing the space, Shaoran immediately saw the best and perfect place for the tree.

The base of the tree was far heavier than Shaoran thought though, as he tried to carry the tree of to the spot where he saw it to fit perfectly. Sakura seeing that Shaoran was having a hard time carrying just the base, then pulled out another card from her pocket. This time the Power Card. Using the magical wand that was still in her hand, she then ordered the card to give Shaoran enough strength to carry the tree.

Shaoran was surprised when he saw that he was able to carry the base with only one hand. He then realized that Sakura had helped him by giving him the power from the card.

"Thanks." Shaoran said as he began to move a lot quickly while carrying the base towards the spot right next to the fireplace.

"All in the days work." Replied Sakura smiling.

When the base was finally placed, Sakura and Shaoran then helped each other in placing the other parts of the detachable tree. It took them a while to finally put it back together, when they finally did, the two decided to rest for a while before resuming into their decorative work.

"It's really been a long time since we've work together like this." Shaoran suddenly said.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"So, Sakura-chan, what have you been up to for the last two years?" Shaoran asked.

"Me?" Sakura asked and seeing as Shaoran nodded she began to tell him what she had been doing, "Well, for one, I've been keeping a close watch over the city."

"Oh, yeah." Shaoran said suddenly remembering something, "I remember you mentioning in one of your e-mails that weird things are still happening, even though you caught all the clow cards and turned them into Sakura cards."

Sakura nodded, "But we still don't have any leads as to who's behind all of this."

"Aren't you getting tired of all the saving the world business?" Shaoran suddenly asked.

"Maybe...a little." Sakura admitted, "But even though, I'd like to quit I can't...so much depends on me."

"How 'bout school?" Shaoran suddenly shifted topics seeing that Sakura was being depressed by their current one, "You're still part of the cheering squad right?"

Sakura nodded, "School's been busy. It's finally relaxing to have a lot of spare time to kill. It's a good thing to have the Christmas season around...to have some break and all."

"...not to mention the presents." Shaoran joked making Sakura laugh a little.

"How about you Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, "How's life back at China?"

"Pretty much the same..." Shaoran replied, "It's been really boring back there ever since you left after you won the prize on the lottery."

"Boring?" Sakura asked confused, "What do you mean, 'boring'?"

"Well, unlike here in Japan...China's been quite calm for the past...well...four years." Shaoran told her, "no mysterious phenomenon, no sudden disappearances...nothing quite note worthy."

"Well, I hope you didn't leave any unfinished school business back there, Shaoran-kun." Sakura said.

"School?" Shaoran repeated, "Didn't I tell you last night that Meiling and I are going to study back here?"

"In Tomoeda High School?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran nodded, "That's where you and Daidoji-san are studying right?"

"Yes. But why did you suddenly decided to change schools?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know..." Shaoran lied, "I just felt like it."

Shaoran then stood up and began to head towards the box filled with decorations. It was apparent to Sakura that Shaoran doesn't want to talk about his reasons-what ever it may be and she left it all at that and resumed with her work.

Meanwhile, as the two worked hard to make the room beautiful for the party. Both Meiling and Tomoyo were almost finished with the cake and Kero-chan was almost finished munching his way through a cup of pudding.

"Meiling, what's the real reason you wanted to help me with the cake?" Tomoyo asked, "No offense but I can bake it on my own you know."

"I know that Daidoji-san." Meiling replied, "I just wanted to give Kinimoto-san and Shaoran-kun enough time to talk with each other...after all those two had been separated for a long, long time."

"Being the cupid now...are we?" Tomoyo asked.

"A bratty cupid." Added Kero-chan with a loud burp...loud enough from a stuff toy looking creature.

"At least I know how to help with work!" Meiling argued. "Unlike some..._thing_ that just go around the kitchen snooping for any chocolates, muffins and or Pudding!"

"What did you say!?" Kero-chan exclaimed flying eye-level to Meiling.

"Come on you guys." Tomoyo stopped the fight before it got worst-which it always does when it's between Meiling and Kero-chan or Kero-chan and Shaoran, "We still have a lot of work to do before the afternoon ends."

So Meiling and Kero-chan with a grunt turned back against each other and began to help Tomoyo with whatever they can offer as a help.

Back at Sakura and Shaoran. Both were almost finished decorating the room as four o'clock came.

"Where will we put this?" Sakura asked as she began to half drag a large welcome banner.

"How about over there?" Shaoran asked pointing over the large ark that could be seen on top of the large oaken doors towards the room, "Can you put it up there?"

"No sweat." Sakura replied as she once again used the fly card and attached the two ends of the banner one after the other.

It must have been because she was thinking about something or she was just tired, but no matter what the reason was back then, Sakura suddenly-accidentally-called off the power of the fly card. It was a good thing that Shaoran quickly saw this, as Sakura began to fall from such a high place. Quickly, with all the speed that he's got, he rushed forward to catch Sakura in his arms. With a soft enough thud, Sakura landed safely on Shaoran's arms, although she did not notice this at first for she had shut her eyes closed during the fall. She only opened them again when she heard Shaoran's voice.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Shaoran asked concerned.

"Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, then noticing that she was still in Shaoran's arms, she quickly turned red.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Shaoran continued to ask not noticing that he was still holding her in his arms.

"Umm...Shaoran-kun...you can...p-put me..down now." Sakura stammered.

Shaoran was confused at first before realizing that he was in fact still holding her in his arms. He too quickly turned red and hurridly but gently placed Sakura back on the ground after muttering a soft "Sorry".

Sakura must have screamed as she fell from the air, for seconds after Shaoran had placed her down, Meiling and Tomoyo with Kero-chan close behind them came running towards the room with a worried expression.

"Sakura did something happen?" Tomoyo asked.

"Are you hurt?" Meiling added.

"Did a large alien suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked you?" Kero-chan blurted out.

"KERO!!!" Meiling and Tomoyo shouted at the flying creature, "You have been watching far too many sci-fi movies."

"Ah..Eh..heheheh..." Kero-chan could only laugh, "So what happened, why'd you scream Sakura?"

Sakura was still blushing as well as Shaoran.

"Shaoran-kun, you didn't..." Meiling began but was cut short by Shaoran's sudden burst of reply while still going scarlet.

"Of course not, Meiling!" Shaoran shouted, "Sakura just fell from up there when she was pinning that banner."

"Is that so?" Tomoyo asked, still not believing Li's reply.

"Shaoran-kun's telling the truth guys, thanks to him...nothing bad happened to me." Sakura replied, "He caught me when I was about to hit the ground."

Now Shaoran was as red as a freshly picked Tomtato.

"Well, it was really fortunate that Li-san is here with you Sakura." Tomoyo agreed, then she looked at her wristwatch and said, "Oh my, Meiling we better head back to the kitchen or we'll burn the cake."

"Right." Meiling replied, "Well catch you two later, Come on Kero."

"Right behind you." Kero said as he smelled the cake.

When the three were finally out of earshot, Sakura and Shaoran could not help but sigh a sigh or relief.

"What's wrong with those two?" Shaoran asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied, then she looked around the room and seeing that everything was in order she nodded, "It seems like we're already through."

"Yeah." Shaoran agreed, "Let's go and see if Daidoji-san and the others need any more help."

With that the two made their way to the kitchen. There they found the two girls already covering the cake with white icing and Kero-chan was now finishing his fourth cup of pudding.

"Oh, what are you two doing back here at the kitchen?" Meiling asked as she saw Shaoran and Sakura enter the kitchen.

"We just finished decorating the room." Sakura answered, then she faced Tomoyo, "Is there anything left to do?"

"Well, there is one more thing." Tomoyo replied, "Kero-chan just decided to attack our pudding, at the rate he's eating it, there won't be any pudding left for tomorrow."

Seeing where Tomoyo was getting at, Sakura agreed to go with Shaoran to the mall. After all, she was also still searching for presents to give not only her friends but also her family...and as for Shaoran, he could not leave Sakura alone now can he, after all it was almost dark outside.

To be continued...

A/N:

Okay, that chapter turned out different from what I expected when I wrote it back...since I can't remember. Anyway, if you guys are wondering about the names, it's 'cuz the name's that I used in this fic are the ones that was used when CCS was aired in the Philippines (yup, I'm a Filipino) on ABS-CBN. I don't have any clue if they use the same names but as far as I know, Sakura's last name is not Kinimoto in the English version but rather Avalon...the same could be said with the spelling of the names. With that said, here's the low down on Chapter 4.

Next time on Christmas Bash, Sakura and Shaoran had made their way to the mall and after buying the pudding for the party. They began to search for a perfect present not only for each other but also for their friends and family. Next time on CCS: Christmas Bash, Chapter 4: Searching and Shopping. Please Review!!!! (o.) 


	4. Chapter 4

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic by Haru Glory

Disclaimer:

Read the previous chapter.

A/N:

For the questions concerning how Shaoran wasn't able to notice he was holding Sakura, Well, it was because his mind was preoccupied back there...the reason? Well, you'll soon find out.

I didn't write about it because it might spoil some surprises . Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Christmas Bash

Chapter 4: Searching and Shopping

After borrowing some jackets from Tomoyo's closet, Sakura and Shaoran then began to head to their destination, the mall.

"She could have asked Mei Li, you know." Shaoran told Sakura.

"I know that, Shaoran-kun." Sakura replied.

"Then why did you agree?" Shaoran asked.

"Well, the party's tomorrow right?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran nodded although he could not see the connection. "So?"

"Well, I haven't bought any presents yet since I was so busy helping Tomoyo." Sakura replied.

"Presents?" Shaoran wondered not voicing out his thought, "That's right, I haven't bought anything for Sakura-chan yet. I wonder what she would like for a present..."

Shaoran was then lost in his own thoughts as to what would be the perfect gift for Sakura that he did not notice that they were already in the front steps of the mall.

"Shaoran-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked seeing the distant look on Shaoran's face.

"Eh? What?" Shaoran asked, "Oh, we're already here?"

"Yes." Sakura merely replied, "well, first thing's first, we better buy two dozens of pudding."

"R-right." Agreed Shaoran though still in his own world wondering what that perfect gift would be.

It took them a while to search for the pudding at the grocery section of the mall. They were lucky that Tomoyo gave them more than enough money to pay for the pudding for the pudding costs a hundred yen.

When they have already bought the pudding, the two exited the grocery section and sat themselves in the same bench that Tomoyo sat on when she was there.

"So, now where?" Shaoran asked.

"Hmmm..." Sakura replied thinking, "Shaoran-kun, have you bought the presents that you were suppose to give away?"

"Almost." Shaoran answered.

"Well, if that's the case..." Sakura stood up, "Why don't you come along with me and help me find a gift for the others...but you'll have to go on ahead to Tomoyo's house after I've searched for the perfect gift for them."

"Why?" Shaoran asked, "It's getting pretty dark outside, Sakura-chan."

"Well, I don't want you to take a peek on the gift that I am about to buy you." Sakura replied smiling.

"Alright then." Shaoran replied standing up as well, "So, who's gift are you going to search for first?"

"Let's see...how about Chiharu?" Sakura replied remembering one of her friends and classmate, Chiharu Mihara.

"Chiharu?" Shaoran asked, "Don't ask me what she likes, I don't have a clue."

Sakura nodded, then they began to stroll at the mall with Sakura looking from left to right at what she could possibly give to Chiharu.

It didn't take them too long, however. Several minutes after the two had decided to search for Chiharu's present, Sakura finally saw what she was searching for.

"Perfect." Muttered Sakura.

At that Sakura quickly walked towards the shop called Blue Ribbon. It was filled with different kinds of cute looking stuff toys. Sakura then saw a cute looking penguin on the far side of the shop, seeing that the price on the stuff penguin was low, and that she still has five thousand, seven hundred, ninety-nine yen on her wallet. She quickly took the penguin into the cashier and paid for it. She then returned to where Shaoran was standing searching from left to right.

"All done." Sakura told him.

"Boy, you're a fast shopper." Shaoran commented.

"It's easy when you know what that person likes, Shaoran-kun." Sakura replied giggling.

"Yeah." Shaoran thought, "But what do YOU like, Sakura-chan?"

After buying Chiharu's gift, Sakura and Shaoran then began to look for a gift for Rika. Knowing that Rika still loves western clothing, they immediately head off towards a sop called The Clothes Rack.

Shaoran once again stepped aside, seeing that there isn't anything he could do to help Sakura in searching for Rika's present. Like before, it didn't take Sakura long to buy Rika Sasaki a gift for the party tomorrow.

"Next one is for Naoko." Sakura told Shaoran who was waiting patiently.

"Naoko Yanagisawa?" Shaoran asked smiling, "I know a perfect gift you can give her."

Shaoran then with Sakura went inside the bookstore.

"Here." Shaoran gave Sakura a book.

"Ghost Stories." Sakura read, "perfect!"

Shaoran smilled.

"So you still remember Naoko's unbelievable fascination with ghosts." Sakura said.

"How could I forget?" Shaoran answered, "She put us in a lot of trouble because of her stories."

"I guess so." Replied Sakura as they walked towards the cashier to pay for the book.

After they had paid for Naoko's gift, they began to search for Takashi's gift.

"What are you going to give Yamazaki?" Shaoran asked.

"That's hard." Just then Sakura's eyes lit up, she then handed Shaoran all the things that she was carrying, save her purse, and dashed back inside the book store leaving Shaoran confused.

Several minutes later, Sakura returned carrying another book. Seeing that Shaoran was still confused she told him what it was.

"The Raguko story book." Sakura told him, "Takashi always wanted this."

"I see." Shaoran replied as she handed Sakura some of the things that she was carrying before, "So, who's next?"

"Dad." Sakura replied.

"So, what are you going to give him." Shaoran asked again.

"A new video game cartridge." Sakura replied.

At this Shaoran gawked, "Video game?!"

"Yeah. My dad likes to play too...well, a lot more to rival Kero-chan."

"Man, your dad's something." Shaoran replied as they walked towards the Video Game shop.

When they got there, Shaoran helped Sakura in what video game to give to her father, Sakura also decided to give a new cartridge to Kero-chan as well for his present instead of pudding.

After several minutes, Shaoran and Takuya emerged from the Video Game Shop. Their next stop would be the gift for Miss Mizuki.

At this Sakura and Shaoran immediately went to the nearest antique shop and bought her an ornamented vase. Eriol's gift was next, Sakura decided to buy Eriol things to help him in painting, remembering that Eriol loves to paint. Meiling's gift was up next. This time, Shaoran helped Sakura in choosing the gift for Meiling which happens to be a beautifully ornamented hairpin. Yukito and Toya had almost the same gift from Sakura which was a pair of sneakers. Yukito's was colred white with blue stripes while Toya's was colored blue with white stripes. Tomoyo's gift was easy for Sakura, she immediately checked how much money she had left and was surprised that it was still above four thousand yen.

"Perfect." Sakura muttered.

"So, what are you going to give Daidoji-san?" Shaoran asked.

"A video editor." Sakura simply replied as they went inside the appliance center of the mall.

Several more minutes and Sakura and Shaoran emerged from the store.

"Well, I'm going to go look for your gift now, Shaoran-kun." Sakura said smiling.

"What about all these stuff?" Shaoran asked, "You don't expect me to bring them back to Daidoji-san's house...they'll see what you have bought for them."

"Yeah...you're right." Sakura admitted, "well, I'll have to come back later then."

"Later?!" Exclaimed Shaoran, "Sakura-chan, have you got any idea what time it is already?"

"Well, how am I suppose to buy you a gift then?" Sakura asked.

"Well...I don't really mind not having any gift from you..." Shaoran replied.

"Nonsense." Sakura shoved the thought off, "I can't possibly have no gift for you this Christmas. So, we'll first go to my house to drop this all off and then we'll head to Tomoyo's house to give her the pudding."

Shaoran saw that he can't argue with Sakura any longer. So off they went to Sakura's house to drop all the presents that they have brought to her room.

Along the way, Sakura caught sight of a beautiful necklace. She then ran off towards the jewelry shop to look at that particular necklace. It was silver, with a star shaped pendant, the pendant was gold in color and has a small jewel embedded on the center of it, shinning brightly with the light of the shop.

"This is so beautiful." Sakura said.

Shaoran took a quick look at the pendant.

"How much is this?" Sakura asked the sales lady.

"Six thousand yen, miss." The lady replied.

"Six thousand?!" Sakura exclaimed as she placed the necklace back into it's little corner, "Why is it so expensive?"

"Miss, that's pure silver and gold...to tell you the truth it's price is still low compared to the other jewels here." The sales lady explained.

"Oh, well...I can always come back after I have saved enough money." Sakura said as she and Shaoran walked away from the shop and the necklace.

After that, Sakura walked with Shaoran to her house. It took them only a few minutes to drop the presents off in her room. Then she walked with Shaoran to Tomoyo's house where Shaoran fetched Meiling and Sakura fetched Kero-chan and dropped off the pudding.

"What took you guys so long?" Meiling asked.

"I had to buy a few other stuff..." Sakura replied.

"Really?" Meiling asked with a sly look on her face, "Are you sure you two didn't just go off in a date?"

Shaoran was a lot more redder than Sakura when Meiling said this.

"N-no...!" Shaoran replied brightly red in the face.

Meiling laughed, "So, Kinimoto-san, where are you going?"

"Back at the mall." Sakura replied, "I forgot to buy something."

"Well then," Meiling said as they reached a crossroad, "this is where we say good bye for now."

"Yeah." Kero-chan said, "Good riddance!"

Meiling upon hearing this, glared at Kero-chan. Kero-chan had to hide himself back into Sakura's pack before Meiling could smash him in the head.

"See you tomorrow at the party then." Sakura said.

"Right." Meiling replied, "Comeon Shaoran-kun let's go."

"Yeah..." Shaoran replied, then he faced Sakura and bid her "good night." And began to walk along side Meiling towards their old house while Sakura with Kero-chan still in her pocket made her way towards the mall as fast as she could to buy Shaoran his present.

To be continued...

A/N:

Another chapter finished uploading. I hope you guys liked it. If you guys still don't know, this is my first time to write/upload a xmas fic that has anime charas on them. That's the reason why it's a little bit messy. But I hope you guys liked it. With that said once again, I ask everyone to please REVIEW. BTW, I also ask you guys to try and read my first fic, Hope of Darkness-it's a Digimon Fanfic, if you haven't read them yet.

Here's the chapter summary of the fifth chappy...

The party finally arrives! Everyone's there too! Will the party go smoothly? What did Shaoran and Sakura bought each other for gifts? Well all that will be answered on the next installment of Christmas Bash, Chapter five: Party!. See ya! .)


End file.
